Too Many Broken Hearts 3
by XxLuv2LaughxX
Summary: Hey guys this is the 3rd chapter and it is Awesome! well it think theres not much drama but some secrets will be revealed in the next chapter which will be up soon!


**Too Many Broken Hearts **

(Recap!)

So last time we left off Vanessa and Jared planned their revenge and succeeded! Ashley got pushed into a van with a big fire inside of it!

Zac got pushed into a big ditch outside! Zac and Ashley got back together but then they got pulled apart! Will they ever see each other again?

Will the others ever find out? And what about Jared and Vanessa?

FIND OUT NOW!

(With everyone but Zashley inside)

Corbin: hey where is Zac?

Jared: oh him he decided to go home

Monique: and where is Ashley it has been over twenty minutes!

Vanessa: no worries!

Lucas: Hey I see a burning van out there!

Corbin: Whose is it?

Lucas: I don't know but we have to put the fire out!

(Everyone but Jared and Vanessa rush outside with water)

Lucas: Hey there is someone in the van!

Monique: IT LOOKS LIKE…..

Corbin: ASHLEY!

(They quickly put out the fire but then they hear screaming from the backyard)

Corbin: What was that?

Monique: it sounded like a scream from the backyard!

Lucas: I will go check you guys stay and get Ashley out!

(Jared and Vanessa come rushing outside)

Vanessa: OMG WHAT HAPPENED?!?!

Jared: YEA WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!

Monique and Corbin: WE DON'T KNOW!

(They get Ashley out and she wakes up)

Ashley: (barely awake) what happened?

Monique: I don't know who put you in that van?

Jared & Vanessa: That's not important!

Monique: OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT!

Corbin: wait Vanessa was the only one with Ashley outside!

Vanessa: Wait your not actually accusing me?!

Corbin: No that's exactly what I am doing!

Lucas: Okay I got Zac out!

Zac: JARED! I WILL KILL YOU!

(Corbin and Lucas separate them)

Corbin: DUDES! What happened?

Zac: JARED PUSHED ME INTO THAT DITCH!

Jared: WELL VANESSA PUSHED ASHLEY INTO THE CAR!

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?!?!??!

Ashley: Wait I remember Vanessa did do that!

Monique: Vanessa how could you?

Lucas: Vanessa! ANSWER!

Vanessa: WELL I DON'T LIKE ASHLEY HANGING AROUND ZAC SHE HAD HER CHANCE! BUT SHE BROKE IT OFF WITH ZAC!

Zac: DON'T BLAME ASHLEY IT WAS JARED THAT MADE US BREAK UP!

Corbin: you guys let's just calm down and explain and I mean everyone explain one at a time!

Everyone: DEAL!

(Inside)

Corbin: Vanessa you go first!

Vanessa: well when me and Jared stormed off…. (She explains what she did to Ashley and about the plan)

Corbin: okay Jared your turn

Jared: (Explains everything)

Corbin: SO all this started because of too many broken hearts?

Jared and Vanessa: yes

Lucas: that's just shallow!

Ashley: Vanessa I thought you were my friend and I thought you were okay with me and Zac being friends!

Vanessa: well sometimes I say things that I don't mean!

Jared: well Ashley now that we have everything out and cleared can we get back together?

Ashley: HELL NO!

Jared: WHAT?!?!?!

Ashley: I am sorry Jared but you hurt me bad and I am dating Zac!

Jared: (Angry but doesn't show it) okay well bye then! (Jared leaves)

Vanessa: well do you guys forgive me?

Everyone: yea I guess

Vanessa: THANKS!

Lucas: Hey Vanessa can we talk?

Vanessa: sure!

(With Lucas and Vanessa)

Lucas: Listen I know what you did was bad and I shouldn't ask you this but…

Vanessa: Spit it out Lucas!

Lucas: I really like you and will you go out with me?

Vanessa: (Happy) YEA! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED FOR THIS!

(They kiss) (Later that night with Lanessa)

(They are at a bar)

Lucas: (drunk) so what do ya wanna do?

Vanessa: I don't know wanna go to my house in my room?

Lucas: YEA!

(At Vanessa's room)

Lucas: (Pins her down to her bed and starts French kissing her)

(Then the doorbell rings)

Vanessa: hold on!

(She answers the door)

Zac and Ashley: can we stay here we don't feel safe at our house we will tell you why tomorrow!

Vanessa: sure you guys can sleep on the couch!

Zac: okay!

(When Zac and Ashley are asleep they hear banging from upstairs)

Ashley: do you hear that?

Zac: yea!

(They go upstairs and open Vanessa's door and see)

Vanessa: FASTER LUCASSSSS!

Lucas: OH BABY YEA!

Ohhhhh

Looks like Lanessa got busy!

What will Zashley's reaction be?

Did Lucas use a condom?

Will Vanessa become pregnant?

Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
